Hide and Seek
by SourPeanutz
Summary: OH NO! The Kira Task Force Headquarters building has been put into flames! Where will the Task Force hide next? Will a certain school accept them? Rated T for now, it will change as we go. Full summary inside.
1. The next Hiding Spot

**Summary ; OH NO! The Kira Investigation Headquarters has been put into flames by the Worshipers! The crew are set to figure out where to hide before Kira seeks them down! When the thought of hiding in a school comes up, they take up that chance and attend at Ouran Academy. A school for the super rich. Cleverly disguised as students and teachers. When they find an unused music room of the third floor, they set up there, but really, what happens when it wasn't unused after all? Will Kira find them?**

**Characters; Death Note Cast, Ouran Cast, maybe one Original Character, MAYBE. Let's just see how this whole thing works out.**  
><strong>Warnings; Shounen-ai , Shoujen-ai , Fluff, Yaoi , not too hardcore, though. Well, maybe if that's what you readers want.<strong>  
><strong>Main Pairings ; L x Light, Hikaru x Kaoru, Tamaki x Kyouya ,<strong>

**Mori x Hunny,  
>Side Pairings ; Though I HATE this pairing SO MUCH it's only for keeping their secret, Light x Misa , SLIGHT Kyouya x L , Haruhi x Misa, who doesn't like a little Yuri?<strong>

Disclaimer ; I do not, under any circumstances, own Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club. I do however, own the plot.

**Prologue;**

The fire alarm drilled throughout the investigation headquarters. They had found out the location of the base and sneaked in somehow. The quarters had a very high security system. The crew didn't know how they managed to get in, but they did and poured gasoline all over the first, second and third floor. The 'Kira' worshipers managed to shoot the security guards and flame up the place. Before the crew left, L pressed a red button that erased all data on the computers and security cameras. Bringing the tapes no trace of evidence or anything at all.

Of course erasing the data was the most important thing. The Kira Investigation team, including, Light, Misa, and L practically flew down the stairs seeing as the elevators were completely unsafe. Kira must have known about the hiding spot. It was like a game of Hide and Seek for Kira and L. Kira being the seeker and would give them time to find a new hiding spot. When they would find the secret spot, they would stay low and hope Kira won't find them right away. With Kira being the seeker, they all knew Kira would do anything to find them. Manipulating criminals, or worshipers. Or just somehow find out about their faces and names.

As the safety ground drew closer to them, Yagami-san whipped out his cellphone and called the driver to the grounds and drive them to a hotel. The investigation team abandoned the building, uninjured and head towards a hotel. They all decided to check in at a different time. L, Light and Yagami-san would check in first, the rest of the team would stay in the car and drive around for half an hour and three others would walk in. That being Matsuda, Mogi, and Misa. It then repeats like this. All were on the same floor an hour later, the whole crew including Misa settled in L, Ryuuzaki's, room and discussed what they were gonna do next.

"We definitely have to buy new equipment" Light said. The computers were probably melted by now.

"Yes, Light-kun. We also need a new headquarters. Moving from hotel to hotel would work, but it would be a hassle to unpack, settle, and pack again." Ryuuzaki said. Biting his thumb, everyone was thinking of a new way to be unseen.

"Why not we buy a house temporarily until we find and rebuild the headquarters?" the elder Yagami suggested. L thought it would work, but the possibilities of Kira finding them right away were high.

It wasn't until moments later Light suggested, "How about a school? A private school. The chances of Kira suggesting that we're investigating in a school are below 30 percent." It wasn't a bad idea, L thought. The chances of Kira figuring out that the headquarters was at a school was indeed low. Much less a private school.

"A school that has the word private in it doesn't make it private." Matsuda said.

"I know that. It's just a place that is private to the outside world. No one can't really get in unless they're teachers, students, doctors and what not." Light said, "Think about it, we could be disguised as teachers and students." Misa snuggled up to him.

"Oh, Light-kun! You're so smart!" Misa chirped and giggled as she clung onto his arm.

"The only thing that is concerning me is the enrollment expenses." the younger Yagami said.

"Which school did you have in mind?" L said, looking at Light with his big brown darkened eyes.

Light smirked, "I was thinking of Ouran Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, so what do you think? It's only a prologue. A new story? Since when! Yeah, this is it, Hide and Seek. A Death Note and Ouran HSHC crossover, just cause i like crossovers. LOL. It amuses me so much lol. So yeah, reviews are always welcome. I just love reviews, tell me what you think so far, and while you do that, i'll be working on my other fic, check it out if you have time. lol, kayy then, I guess I'll have my leave. BYEBYE~!<strong>


	2. Before the Mission begins

**Summary ; OH NO! The Kira Investigation Headquarters has been put into flames by the Worshipers! The crew are set to figure out where to hide before Kira seeks them down! When the thought of hiding in a school comes up, they take up that chance and attend at Ouran Academy. A school for the super rich. Cleverly disguised as students and teachers. When they find an unused music room of the third floor, they set up there, but really, what happens when it wasn't unused after all? Will Kira find them?**

**Characters; Death Note Cast, Ouran Cast, maybe one Original Character, MAYBE. Let's just see how this whole thing works out.**  
><strong>Warnings; Shounen-ai , Shoujen-ai , Fluff, Yaoi , not too hardcore, though. Well, maybe if that's what you readers want.<strong>  
><strong>Main Pairings ; L x Light, Hikaru x Kaoru, Tamaki x Kyouya ,<strong>

**Mori x Hunny,  
>Side Pairings ; Though I HATE this pairing SO MUCH it's only for keeping their secret, Light x Misa , SLIGHT Kyouya x L , Haruhi x Misa, who doesn't like a little Yuri?<strong>

**Disclaimer ; I do not, under any circumstances, own Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club. I do however, own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Did you actually think it would be a normal day to randomly enter a school? Much less a private elite school for the filthy rich. Everything cost a lot just for Light, L, and Misa's enrollment into a new school. Under new, and have been used, identities, Light Yagami as Light Asahi, L Ryuuzaki as Hideki Ryuuga, and Misa Amane as Misa Amane. Misa didn't really have to have an alias, since she was famous and people could recognize her from a far or on the spot. The officers had taken a job here. Asahi-san, Soichiro Yagami, was a Law and Enforcement teacher. It was basically an extra curricular class. Matsuda was given the alias of Taro Matsui and was the Teachers Assistant to Asahi-san.<p>

Aizawa Shuichi, given alias, Aihara Ai, was doing an extra curricular sport. This happened to be soccer. He had played soccer when he was young in school and knows much about it. Kanzo Mogi was given the alias of Kanichi Moji, was there with Aihara. Helping him coach. This wasn't a normal day.

They stood outside the gates that lead into the school. The three new transfer students couldn't believe how big the school was. It was so bright, you could see sparkles and glitter glisten. You could practically hear them, too. Not literally. The teachers were inside already. Including the new teachers. The three walked through the gates to a new place they have never been before. You could hear classical music playing. There were some students on the field, sitting in chairs with violins and cellos. They were playing Mozarts' classical 'Eine kleine Nachtmusik.' The three students were appalled by the wonderful sounds of the violins and cello playing. There were males and females playing. They stayed around for a bit, listening to the heavenly music being played. Once it ended, the three clapped. Including some other students.

The three students walked away, heading to the chairman's main office. The halls were filled with a few students, walking to their next block or are on their spares. They followed signs that said, 'Chairman's office, Washrooms, and cafeteria.' The arrow for the main office was pointing left. The blond, raven, and brunette turned left and was immediately introduced to the office door. The brunette knocked three times before a low grumbled voice said, "Come in." The brunette kept the door open for the Misa and Hideki. The brunette walked in after them, and closed the door softly. Light, Misa, and Hideki stood on the other side of the desk that separated the chairman and the students.

"Ahem, I assume you are the new students. There has been a greatly buzz about you three and your stay at the school." It wasn't a question, but a statement. The three nodded, "Please, sit down while I find your portfolios." The three of transfer students sat on the high class couch that was placed to the side. Grumbling and huffs came from the older man as he closed the drawer and injured his fingers along the way. He had three folders in hand. He looked at them.

"Hideki Ryuuga?" He looked at both males. Ryuuzaki stood up.

"That would be me." The raven haired man stood up. Ryuuga-san smiled politely before being given his schedule and class number.

"Light Asahi, I assume that is you?" He looked in the brunette's direction.

"Yes, you assume correct." He grabbed the papers from him.

"And Misa Amane- Oh dear me, I've heard about you! I am so grad the three of you chose this school! Now, let me introduce myself as I was supposed to do so in the beginning! I am Yuzuru Suoh. Nice to meet you all." He smiled at the new students. "Let's go now, shall we? I'll escort you to your homerooms." The elder walked out of the room, making sure the three were following.

"This is a nice school you own." Light said. Yuzuru Souh looked back.

"A mighty fine one indeed." He smiled. "Now, Misa, your room is here. Year 1-C." Misa kissed Lights cheek before following in behind him.

"Class, I'd like you to-"

"Oh my gosh! It's Misa Amane!" Both boys could hear the class of boys and girls squeal.

"I can't believe it! My life has been completed! I love you!" one boy said. Misa was smiling. The blond looked over to Light and smiled. Light smiled back at her.

"Now, I expect you all to be nice to her." the chairman walked out of the classroom and escorted the two males to their homeroom. The three walked up the stairs.

"Whoa, I am gonna hit the hay soon! There seemed to be more stairs than the last time I walked up these!" The older man said with a charming smile. The raven haired male smiled. It was awkward for him. We walked along the corridor for quite some time before we stopped at a door. "Here we are boys, your new homeroom! Class 3-A." He knocked before heading in the room.

"Mr. Suoh! Such a surprise! What brings you here in the middle of class?" The female teacher smiled.

"I brought along our new students." He said in a deep tone. The teacher looked at the boys and smiled.

"Come on in!" Both boys walked in hearing gasps and squeals.

"Oh my god! They're so hot!"

"The one with the black hair is cute!" Girls gushed and gushed about them.

"Settle down class!" Yuzuru announced. The class settled, some girls giggled, but that died down. "I would like you to meet, Light Asahi," Light smiled and waved, "And Hideki Ryuuga." Light looked at Ruuzaki. He stared blankly at the class before raising a hand and waved. Giggles could be heard through the room. "Well, then. You two get settled. I'll be taking my leave now." He waved a bye to the class and left.

"You two could take a seat over there." She pointed to a desk. It was a desk for two. One of those trapezoid desks. Light let Hideki walk ahead of him before following. Hideki sat down, in his usual crunched position. Light however, sat like the rest of the kids in the class.

As soon as they were settled by having everything out. The class began.

* * *

><p>Do you like? Anyways, thanks to Touch of the Wind and MakePaaastaNotWar for reviewing. :D I finished this. Whoa! :D I didn't think I would post it up. :D I thought I would post it up by tomorrow, but no. I posted it up today. Reviews are welcome.<p> 


	3. Who are you?

I don't own the Characters or Anime's of Death Note and Ouran High School Host Club. No, for the last time, they do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Light's POV<p>

It was the end of classes and it was my lunch period. Ryuuga apparently had it with me. This school, I learned that there was different lunch periods for different people. Misa was one of those people. I was somewhat happy I didn't have to see that blond for my free period. Or my lunch period. Which ever it was. We walked into the cafeteria number two. I wonder how many cafeteria's there were here. Might be only two, but then again, there could be three. So, why not? The two of us sat and an empty table. We had an hour for lunch. We certainly won't spend most of it sitting in the cafeteria. We stayed there to eat, chatting to each other once in a while. I opened my sushi bento box meal my dad made me early this morning.

I was tired this morning. Didn't get to sleep until 2:30am this morning. I couldn't let that show, though. When we had finished our meals, -meal. Meal because I had a very decent meal while Ryuuga had two slices of cake - we walked around the school for a bit. Hoping to find an activity we could do together. We saw a tennis courtyard that wasn't being used. I smiled.

"Hey, Ryuuga." I nudged him and gestured him to the court.

"I think we know each other a lot by now. It would be okay to play for fun, though." the raven haired male said.

"Do you want to play?" I asked.

"In this uniform?" He looked at me. I looked down. I guess it was too expensive to play in.

"Didn't we get a school gym uniform?" I smiled, he nodded, biting his thumb. He lead us towards our lockers. It was a slow walk, but we didn't mind that. What mattered is that we were gonna play our game. For fun.

We were passing by a door that was open and two students walked out, and we managed to bump into them.

"Whoa!" the blond said. He was tall, maybe my height, but tall. The other male, dark hair and dark eyes, just reminded me of a good old friend of mine. That also reminded me, how was he doing? I will have to contact him in a while.

"My humble apologies." Hideki said.

"No, not at all!" the blond said with a smile and a rose in his hand. Who was he? "I should be the one who says sorry, mister." His violet eyes twinkling in the ray of lights shining through the large windows. He looked at us skeptical, taking Ryuuzaki's chin and moving it to left, and then to the right, examining him. He then did the same to me, I was freaked out by this person.

"Tell you what, come by this room after school hours and I will grant you a life of wonderfulness!" He put the rose to his nose dramatically, looking retarded in my eyes. He handed us a note. _Music Room 3_

"There, we we'll be properly introduced and become a family!" He went in between us and put both arms on Ryuuzaki and my shoulders. This guy is so freaky. I slipped out of the hold.

"No thanks. We don't have time for silly games." Hideki replied. This put the blonde in a gloomy state. Ryuuzaki walked off, I was trailing behind him. Looks like the game of Tennis wouldn't happen for awhile. The bell just rung.

We walked towards our class. History.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mommy. What do you know about those two?" I asked. My blonde hair framing my face nicely. The dark haired male looked in his book.<p>

"Light Asahi. Year 3, class A. Born in Japan. Currently lives with his father, Soichiro Asahi in the Kanto Region of Japan. It's quite stressful, really. I don't have much on him. I only have current records. Nothing about his past. It couldn't have been he just suddenly walked on earth." Kyoya said, his voice calm as ever.

"Okay, what about the other person?" I asked.

"Hideki Ryuuga. I can't find much on him. All I have are pictures and information of the pop-idol Hideki Ryuuga." the raven haired male wrote furiously in his black book.

Nothing can be done about it, though. They were close to nobodies. Of course. Nobodies were always somebodies. I just wonder, who are these guys? Oh well. We might know after school hours. They said no, they'll come anyways.

"Hey, mommy. Didn't the school hire someone by the name Soichiro Asahi?" I asked. Now that I thought about who this Light Asahi, and his legal guardian.

"Ah, yes." He flipped pages in his little black notebook, "Soichiro Asahi. He does an extra-curricular here. Law and Enforcement. He used to be head chief inspector of the ICPO. He lives in the Kanto Region of Japan with his son, Light Asahi. Has a wife and a daughter, who live just outside the Kanto region of Japan."

"Why don't they live with the ladies?" I asked out of curiosity. It was barely ever I paid attention.

"That's something I'd like to know, too." Kyoya said. We were both on a spare and were in the Host Club. We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't help but feel like I'm being stared at. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark figure and hope it wasn't who I think it is. I was scared to even turn my head. I could feel a dark and unpleasant aura emitting from it.

"Join, Tamaki, you must have an inner self that's interested in black magic~" I screamed, jumping behind Kyoya. Just hearing Nekozawa say my name scared, creeped, freaked, sent chills down my spine, and just plain scared me out of my skin. He had on his dark coat, his 'puppet' in hand. Looking at him scared me, too.

He had that creepy smile, falling back into the darkness behind those doors. I sighed, relieved he wasn't gonna come out til whenever he decides to scare me.

* * *

><p>I feel so stupid writing Tamaki's parts._. I don't know why, I just do. I feel he's ... not very 'in-character' Believe me, I try for them to be. On the other side. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. Internet got cut off, and I almsot forgot about this O: You can be mad but after that, I beg for forgiveness. xD Haha, thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy.<p> 


	4. Words from the Hitachiin Twins!

**I do NOT own Death Note, Ouran HSHC, or any other titles that I might have mentioned in the story.**

* * *

><p>Light's POV<p>

A meeting in the Law and Enforcement classroom was undergoing after school. Nothing interesting has been said yet. We were just discussing about our stay, food and what not. We were all sitting in the seats up front, while dad and Hideki stood up front. I think Hideki and I have made it quite clear to the Host men that we weren't interested in becoming 'Hosts.' Matsui-san was quite red. I wonder why... That aside, dad was speaking.

"You may also know that we only have limited hours here in this school. As for dorm rooms, they are quite small, and would be crowded if we were all to be in one room." he explained. Ryuuzaki knew this much already, as well did I. "It would also be very odd to find teachers in the students dorm, and students in the teachers dorm."

"Thats right, Ya- Asahi-san." Ryuuzaki corrected himself, careful to make sure nothing slipped out. "While Misa will be in the girl's dorms," I chuckled to myself as he emphasised 'girl's' dorms, "Light and I will be able to share a dorm to discuss in private and share when we're all together. I also advise that the rest of you follow this action, too."

Two knocks came from the door. All of us looked towards, seeing one male with a mirror reflection. Okay, two males. "Hey, we were told to find two certain people by the names Hideki Ryuuga, and Light Asahi." They synchronised together. "Have you," one twin said, "seen them?" and the other finished. All of us, except Ryuuzaki, gave them an astonished look. Some of it was that they were beautiful, the rest that they were very well in unison.

I looked at dad, who looked at both me and Hideki. "Hideki and I aren't interested in your 'Host business.'" I said, they looked at us both and walked forward. They latched a good grip on Ryuuzaki and I, forcing us to wherever this 'host club' was located.

"Hey, Hitachiin!" my dad yelled. The twins stopped, and looked back.

"Yes, Asahi-san?" They gave him a chesire smile.

"You do not have permission to just take them." My dad reasoned. The rest of the task force looked like they were ready to back him up.

"And why is that," "Asahi-san?" I tried to remove myself from their grips as they loosened. Succeeded. Ryuuzaki did the same.

Damn these kids. I walked back into the classroom straightening out my uniform. Ryuuzaki followed close behind. "We're in discussing they're behaviors at the moment. Now, if there's anything I can help you with, speak now." He was so stern sometimes.

"But we just wanted a chance to meet the new kids. And get to know them better. You know, become friends."

"They don't have enough time for friends, school is strictly for work." Woah, when did he become a general?

"I think it'd be great to make new friends." Ryuuzaki said, putting on a fake smile. "It would give myself, and Light-kun a chance to get to know a few students here better."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to get to know something new..." I sighed.

"Well, now you get to know a few students. That's new, isn't it?" One twin said. "Yeah, and maybe meet a first love?" the other added. Misa looked dumbfounded and latched herself onto me.

"Well, Light's strictly off limits, cause he's my boyfriend!" she said, adding a little 'hmph!' to it. "And Ryuuga-san doesn't really... date." she sounded so awkward.

"I don't think I have enough time for a lover." He said, thumb placed at his lips. He pondered on for a few moments.

"Well, I guess you two have it off, then. Misa, you're free to go back to the dorms. But tomorrow, here. After school. Now go." They were probably gonna have a meeting about some things. No. They were. The five of us walked out of the classroom.

"So, where are we going?" Misa perched up.

"No." "It's were are we, as in us, Light, and Hideki." "Not Misa." "Unless you're willing to pay to see you're boyfriend." "Didn't boss say Host's" "Aren't really allowed to date." At first, the one twin said sounded like it was gonna be a question. Then the other finished it as a statement.

"Ehh?" a shocked and unhappy Misa was never good. "But Misa is allowed to date Light-kun, right?"

"Yeah. You're allowed to date, but that will cause other girls-"

"Other girls?" Misa shrieked. A few students glanced our way.

"Misa." I looked at her. "It's strictly for profit, right?" I looked at them. They latched themselves together, causing a few girls to shriek with fandom at them.

"If you don't want it to be, right, Kaoru?" said Kaoru was looking into the other's eyes. "Of course not, Hikaru..." "It could be as real as you want it to be." I, as for the other two students beside me, were shocked. They looked like there were about to kiss. "Then again, it could be fake." They said together, doing the same actions together, just reversed. Like a mirror.

"Would you mind if you filled us in on becoming hosts?" was he actually interested in becoming a host? Or was it a chance to find students who could be our murderer?

"I think boss would give a better understanding at becoming one, but sure." "You see, becoming a host is like a job. Though you don't really get the pay. We honestly don't know where the money goes, to the school, maybe." "Or charity. Or just well payed off vacations to the springs, a private beach, a tropical place." "What hosts basically do is to entertain the ladies at Ouran." "There's a catch, too." "You have to act your role." "What Hikaru and I did was just an act." "Kaoru... You wound me!" The older,- I'm assuming- looked so sad, but I had to admit, it was quite entertaining at how they explain things back and forth. A lone tear appeared in Kaoru's eye, "I'm sorry Hika... I'll make it up to you tonight, I swear.." Kaoru grabbed at his blue blouse, pressing his face into his chest. It was quite a scene, really. But it irked me to think that there might be something worse.

Misa buried her face into my arm, not wanting to see the displays of affection. Or hear it for that matter. As it ended, we walked through huge double doors.

"Misa, you have to leave now, it's just for boys right now. But you're free to come back with cash in half an hour." They said in unison, sitting at an empty love seat sofa.

"Oh great! You've decided to come after all!" a tall blond boy exclaimed.

Why did I have to suggest this school?

* * *

><p>Reviewers, give yourself a round of applause! After rereading them I decided 'Hey! I abandoned this story for far too long! Maybe I should update tonight!' And so I did. For other readers who favourited and story alerted this, give yourself a round of applause!<p>

Sorry for any spelling errors, and what not.

Oh I had much fun writing the twin's part x)

Reviews make me happy :D Who doesn't like an unhappy writer? o:


	5. We are Now Hosts!  Sadly

I do NOT own Death Note or Ouran HSHC, or any other brand names I've mentioned.

* * *

><p>LIGHT<p>

_"Those with the wherewithal first, in social standing, and second, in money spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich."_

If that wasn't lame, then I don't know what it is. The tall blond just explained, well introduced what a Host Club is. I thought it was a waste of time. Though, what Ryuuzaki said earlier was getting at me.

_It would give myself, and Light-kun a chance to get to know a few students here better. _Him saying that probably means that he still suspects Kira to be a student.

"Well, mon cher, what do you think?" Tamaki, a French-Japanese blond, asked. _Stupid_. That's what I think of it. _Waste of time_. If it means doing my acts, then sure.

"I think it's splendid." Hideki looked around, thumb resting at his lips. I looked around, too. Lot's of huge windows, which brought in lots of natural lights. The walls were pink with elegant carvings. There was a curtain, hovering over a grand piano. It looked so fancy. Far too fancy than what I was used to.

"And you, mon ange?" If I remember correctly, he's French, and _mon_ means _my_, so must _ange_ means angel? It could be he's saying angle, or, some other word that starts with an A, like my reports.

"I think it would be much fun, though, what concerns me is my girlfriend. She can be cling-"

"Then she'll have to deal with it." the twins chorused.

"Oh, you're not gay?" Tamaki asked, a little bewildered. I was just as bewildered as him, just much more.

"No?" I said, I was never asked of my sexual orientation. I was hoping that everyone knew.

"It's alright, mon cher! We're open to accept you!"

'The Host Club is now Open!'

Girls surrounded my seat, asking and giggling. I had enough dealing with Misa already. Ryuuzaki and I were partners in this. I, being the social type, knew how to handle it. Ryuuzaki, yeah, he didn't have much social skills. So he stayed by my side, crouching his usual ways.

"So, Ryuuga-kun. Why do you sit like that, if you don't mind me asking?" one of the girls asked.

"My thinking rate drops by 40% if I sit normally." he added with a smile, making the girls go berserk. I would have honestly went berserk, too, if I were them. His smile is, well yeah, you kinda get my point.

"Light-kun, do you have any hobbies?" a brunette asked. I looked over to the raven haired male.

"Yeah, Hideki and I love to play tennis." my eyes shone, and a smile so charming, the girls swooned. Sure I was popular in highschool, and it was nice to entertain girls, but there are times when I want to hit a girl. There was Takada and Misa who annoy me so much, almost grew very irritated and almost let it show.

"Light-kun, Hideki-kun!" I failed to notice that the other hosts were watching with interest. "Come here, please." Tamaki ordered. I stood up, straightening out my uniform and walked over to the boss with Ryuuzaki next to me.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly relaxed that I got away from the girls.

"I must say, you guys are doing splendid and have brought in a 37% of the profits." Oh right, he was only in for the money. Or what I thought of him to be.

"You guys are making mommy and daddy proud!" mommy and daddy, huh? I'm guess that from the looks of it, Mommy is Tamaki-senpai, and Daddy is Kyoya-senpai. "Alright, to the point, I want you to meet my regular costumer. Princess Yuki." he tilted her head and looked into her eyes. "She is a splendid one, always a good company." He let go of her, and she looked at Ryuuzaki and I.

I smiled, letting my eyes show some class, and looked at her, "Nice to meet you, Princess Yuki, I'm Asahi Light, and he's Ryuuga Hideki." I didn't need no skin to skin contact. She looked at me with a bright smile.

"No, it's nice to meet you both, Light-kun and Hideki-kun." Her curly brown hair framed her face nicely, the big yellow dress uniform looked elegant on her. She wore a yellow bow that held back her side bang nicely and in place. She looked like every other girl here. The same. Yeah, I get every girl confused here. I literally almost mistook another girl for Misa during school hours. Okay, I did.

Time seemed to fly by very quickly. Ryuuga and I got to know a few of the girls, snobby and kind ones. None of them could possibly lead us to a thread, trailing it's way to our murderer; Kira. Soon enough, we were in our very spacious dorm that could probably fit 10 people at a time. On the beds.

"I have my suspicions of Kyoya, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki started. I stared at him, Kyoya. That was the mommy I suppose. The dark haired male. I kept my eye on him, too. He did seem rather suspicious, typing away on his laptop, or writing down information in his black little notebook. Not to mention, he had a cold gaze. Which I think all of you already knew.

"But it would be harder if we investigate him. He has a very large amount of power. Maybe we should discuss it with the rest before jumping to conclusions." I stated. He sighed, opening his drawer filled with sugary sweetness. He picked out a lollypop and opened the the wrapper. I caught myself looking at him, well, the candy instead. L, being polite, grabbed another sugar filled candy and passed it to me. I flinched when it hit my chest, catching myself in a daze. It hadn't even registered in my mind that dark eyed male offered a treat. Which was nice of him.

After a few moment of silence, well not completely silence when you could hear the sucking and lapping the tongues over a treat, Ryuuzaki started a conversation. We were friends after all. "What do we have tomorrow?" he asked me. I looked at him, remembering our schedule. I knew Ryuuzaki knew his and my schedule, but I was content when he asked, cause I couldn't take so much silence.

I told him tomorrows events, and we just stayed in silence the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I feel epic cause I'm updating again. It will take a bit more time to update my other story, though.<p>

Reviews make me happy. :3 So review :D


	6. T E N

I do NOT own Death Note or Ouran HSHC, nor any other names I have mentioned in this fic. By the way, you guys should be lucky you got two updates in two hours e.e

* * *

><p>A young man laughed, enjoying life to it's fullest. He was very content with his life. His 'friend' shadowed him, giving him a cold stare. Watching him write down names into the Shinigami's death note. Of course the Shinigami didn't own it anymore. Not unless the owner dies or gives it away. But the shinigami knew it wouldn't be for awhile. Said owner of the Death Note laughed maniacally in his dark room, with only a table lamp as a light. It flickered. And it annoyed the Death God to it's fullest.<p>

"Ahahaha! Killed! You bastard! You deserve to die! Burn in fucking Hell, you Sinner!" the man wrote down names of criminals and people who didn't deserve to live in a world of Peace. A world created by Kira. Only the good people; those who believe in Kira, deserve to live. In the unknown mans' mind, anyways. He fully supported Him; Kira, and Kira has chosen him as his successor, or so he thought.

"Piece of shit! No one fucks with Kira! Fucking politician! Ahahaha! You and you're fucking voting and crews of other politicians and shit!" Yeah, I guess you could say he's fucked in the brains. A lot. Glowing brown-red eyes, so evil and, maniac? Evil and maniac are the two most well described for this man. Lucas Strong. An American who left for Japan in search of his Savior, Kira. He had blessed Kira with his soul and everything he owned.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You're doing an awful lot of names." a dark and raspy voice interrupted Lucas. If looked could kill, said Shinigami would be dead. Or at least, what the American hoped for.

"Can it, Ryuk." the blond haired male said, sighing as he closed his book. He thought he would have to save some criminals, or there wouldn't be any left for his God. He looked at his wall. Filled with so many faces he had printed off the internet. He saw everyone's names, but no life spans, he killed them off, knowing they did wrong. He wasn't dumb. He does his research before going into action.

Jeremy Wort. A criminal of pedophilia and a bank robbery. That was his first victim. Yes, he knew the patterns that Kira used. Criminals. Only criminals, then the Second Kira appeared. Then there were killing innocent people who disapproved of Kira's actions. He knew who the second Kira was, since he heard that the mysterious L held Japanese idol Misa Amane as the Second Kira. He searched her up, used his eyes to prove it. And at last, he found a connection. But now as he looks at her, she has her lifespan. He was going to use her to find the original Kira. But everywhere he looked, he couldn't find any trace of the Original Kira.

He was aware that were was another Kira. He heard so many rumors about a company in Japan had connections to Kira. He heard the head of the company died of a heart attack, in Japan.

Japan. This was where all this was happening. Lucas knew it very well. This is where he wanted to be, where he wanted to serve his God. Where he wanted to run the world with Kira. He would do anything for Kira. He'd walk to the Gates of Nothingness with Kira.

It won't be too long til he actually finds his God. He had heard on a broadcast in a hotel room in the Kanto region of Japan. L challenged his God. And Kira couldn't do nothing about it, because Kira needed a name and a face. On the screen was L in an Old English Text font. You couldn't do nothing with just that.

"You know, I know Kira." Ryuk cackled. "He was much more interesting than you will ever be. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Lucas glared, envious that the Shinigami had knew him before himself. Then he smirked. Ryuk had just given him a clue. Kira was male. Second Kira was female. Third Kira was male. And now, he was the Fourth. So he thought.

"I'll find him. Very easily now. Thanks, Ryuk. You just brought me one step closer to him." He smiled so evilly. He opened up his laptop, searching up Misa Amane's name. She had a boyfriend. But he wasn't anything special, Light Yagami. He was just a straight-A student at To-Oh University. He looked around Misa's friends, hoping that there would be a male without a lifespan. Of course, Misa being famous, had lots of 'friends.' He looked through pictures, movies, videos, articles. None of them. Most of them being why she was in a relationship with Light Yagami. Or what she plans on doing in the year.

Lucas sighed, wishing he'd knew who the Original Kira was. Ryuk could only laugh. "He's right under your nose. Of course, myself, who's a huge blabbermouth, I can't tell you who." the Shinigami cackled, making the blond cringe.

"Ryuk. You're so much help. Tell me who he is." Lucas gave the dark blue shinigami a glare.

"But that wouldn't be any fun. Watching you struggle with trying to find him is amusing enough." The shinigami laughed, grabbing an apple from the basket of fruit Lucas had brought up for him.

"Yes but, if Kira and I were to meet up, things would get even more interesting, don't you know?" Lucas tried to reason with the Shinigami, knowing it wouldn't budge. He turned on the tv, on the news channel. A woman, looking pleased, and another woman, looking very envious of the other, were on screen. The pleased looking woman was holding up a chart. He smiled, the Chart of Kira. There were about 73% of people who strongly believed in Kira. 7% of people don't acknowledge him, nor denied his presence. The other 20% strongly disagreed with Kira. He scoffed. They should be all burning in Hell, he thought.

The charts were left, putting on some action news. "Breaking news. Yoong Junsu, age 45, has 6 people held hostage in this store." A picture of a gruff old looking man came on screen. Lucas smiled, looking over to his notebook. He waited awhile before writing his name, deciding whether he was worthy enough of killing. He was, since the news reporter had reported a bank robbery and damage of private property of a residence near the To-Oh University.

40 seconds, and the hostages would be free. They would be free to live in this new world of Peace. A world without crimes. He smirked at the thought. He loved being God's successor. He loved the cries of the killed. Or imagined the cried of the kills. He thought of them to be very ugly that sent shivers down his spine. oh he loved it all. Sometimes, the news reporter would be close enough to actually hear the cries from the dead.

"Ah! Just in, Yoong Junsu has collapsed and died! The hostages are coming out, looking safe, and weary." He loved the enthusiasm of the reporter. "Could this be the works of Kira?" He began to question the most sane person. She had claimed that the man clutched his chest and bubbles came out of his mouth. He fell to the ground screaming 'Dear Lord!' He loved his job deeply.

"Ah, soon enough, Kira. Soon enough..."

* * *

><p>Well, there's another chapter. <strong>A new character<strong>. **Sadly, OC**, cause I don't want to use character in Death Note or Ouran HSHC cause they all got important jobs.

**Meet Lucas Strong. Kira believer. The fifth Kira, but of course, he thought he was the Fourth.** But no :3 This will be the only OC in here. Princess Yuki was an exception for Ouran cause she was only a one timer... Cause I needed a regular costumer for Tamaki.

**Review Lucas for me, I w****ant to know if he's good enough to actually be a main or under the main lines of a character. He doesn't have to be main, but yeah, you probably get my point or not. But for reals, I want you guys to review him, tell me what you like about him, what you don't like about him.**

I tried to make **him similar to Misa**, but not too similar.

Review my lovelies


	7. N I N E

I do NOT own DN or OHSHC, :3

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki<strong>

_"Those with the wherewithal first, in social standing, and second, in money spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich."_

I cupped her face, staring deep into those huge blue orbs of beautiful. She blushed, saying my name oh so softly, "Oh, Tamaki..." The girls around us giggled and laughed as I neared in to her ear whispering sweet and beautiful nothings. The cries of the girls were louder, my costumer sighed with delight and went in a daze. I pulled back, mentally giving a victory smirk.

A loud ring tone blared through out the hall. Snapped gazes looked towards Light-kun and Hideki-kun's table. They have some nerve for bringing in cellular device. The raven haired male pulled out his phone in a weird way, not like any common human. Light looked warned, but still managed to keep his cool.

"Oh, I understand." It was faint, but I still heard it. The got up and apologized to their costumers and sped towards the entrance.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked darkly. "Skipping out on work is a bad thing to do."

Light looked back, eyes just as dark, maybe darker. "I told you, didn't I? We have no time for you're silly little games." I watched intently. Best seat in the house, everyone was watching.

"My sincerest apologies, it appears that something has come up, and it's most likely that we attend to our duties." he sounded like he was trying to hide something.

"You're duties are here at the Host Club, where you currently are, I'm sure whatever has come up can wait." the dark haired male wrote in his black notebook. Hard to get by. Ryuuga's cellphone rung again.

"Hello? Yes, we were just heading out, Light-kun and I will be over as soon as possible." he shut his phone and continued, "We really have to get going." Light was dragged away by the hand and out the door. Kyoya sighed, not being one to lose, he walked swiftly over to me.

"Can you believe they just dashed out like that?" Hikaru said, in an annoyed tone. "We brought them here, only to have them leave just like that."

"I wonder what was so important.." Haruhi's mind wandered off into space. I can just see what she's imagining, and it's just so cute! I ran up to her and tackle hugged her, spinning her around. "Hey! Tamaki-senpai, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" I stopped, and I too, was dizzy.

"You're just so cute!" I blushed, letting out what I need to say.

"Don't you think it's kind of strange?" Kyoya asked, looking towards the closed doors.

"Yeah! Maybe we should investigate on that!" I said, putting on a pair black shades.

"Ooh! Usa-Chan! Look at that! We're gonna become spies!" Honey smiled, talking to his pink bunny.

"Wait, shouldn't we not? I mean, it's their business, not ours." No one ever listens to Haruhi when she's right.

"It's settled! Mission: Find out what's going on between Light and Hideki!" I pulled out a white board, and a black marker.

Kyoya continued to write in his notebook, most likely writing out what he doesn't want any of us to know. "Don't you find it odd that a group of people just randomly settled at Ouran?" he asked. "There's Light, Hideki, Misa, and the four new teachers." They all joined within the week. But now that Kyoya has mentioned that, it was strange.

* * *

><p>The plan was a definite undergo. I sat in my chair, legs crossed, and waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to get back to tell us what they managed to find. Kyoya was at his laptop, looking up names of the new students and teachers and their biography. And then there's I, who just sat down and looked beautiful, in front of the door, waiting.<p>

I waited a few more minutes, and then the door opened. The twins just casually walked in. Kyoya looked up from his laptop momentarily, then tapped at his keyboard.

"What did you find out?" I asked, they walked up, hands in their pockets.

"Names, Hideki isn't his real name. Ryuuzaki is the creepy crouching dudes real name." Kaoru said, looking around.

"Misa managed to slip out some useful information for us to hear. Something about catching 'Kira.'" I stopped what I was doing and looked them dead in the eye. Kyoya stopped attacking his keyboard to hear that.

Honey gasped, "Isn't Kira the one who murders all the bad people?" he hugged his bunny tightly. Interesting, we'll have to confront them about this soon.

"Yes, that is the infamous Kira." A real name, and catching Kira. Who are these people? "And where did you hear this?" Kyoya asked, somewhat interested in the topic.

"The Law and Enforcement class. The four new teachers were there, and the three new students." Kaoru said, taking a seat. Hikaru took the seat next to him. Kyoya looked into his laptop again. The clicking and clacking of the keyboard went on and on for a few minutes.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kyoya?" I asked, peeking behind my chair. He looked up for a moment.

"I'm looking into the ICPO's database. Asahi Soichiro isn't in the former staff lists, nor is the rest. But there's someone here who is. Yagami Soichiro. Same face, and name." False family names? What's seriously happening? "A wife; Yagami Sachiko, and two children; Yagami Light, and Yagami Sayu."

"What's with the false names, then?" Kyoya's eyes widened. He stood up.

"Of course! It all fits in now! Kira needs a face and a name to kill their victim." Kyoya said, "I found and read a few articles. Kira needs a face and a name to kill. I hope some of you remember the live broadcast that happened in the Kanto region of Japan." I somewhat remember it. But I wasn't too interested in watching it, so I changed the channel.

"So, they're here to catch Kira? Wouldn't that mean that Kira might be in the school?" Haruhi asked, putting her pointer finger underneath the bottom lip.

"I remember uh, Hideki, Ryuuzaki, whatever his name is, saying that it would be nice to get to know the students here a bit more." Kaoru said, not too sure about saying it correctly.

"Then they must be here to catch Kira!" I bolted out of my chair. "It would be nice to catch a criminal!" I said in all joys I could manage. "Kyoya!" I pointed towards him, he looked stat, "Look at every body's biography. Students, teachers, etc., etc.." He whipped out his laptop, typing. "Mori!" He saluted me, "Go find some detective equipment!" He made a mad dash out the door. "Hikaru, Kaoru, find out more about the new people at Ouran." He nodded and made their way out of the room. "Honey, go play dress up with Mori." I smiled. He looked at me with big doe eyes and ran after Mori.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi looked at me, "Don't you think this is too exaggerated? It's not our business, after all." she said, looking past the door like she had some cool super visions.

I gave her a big teddy bear hug, "Oh Haruhi! You look so cute staring off into space like that!" I cried with joy, waterfalls streaming down my face and a blush to accent it.

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

It was so obvious. I think every one's noticed, Misa included. That's how obvious it was. The twins, they were in white sheets, standing beside the doorway. It was creepy, and obvious. They regularly peeked in, listening to what we were discussing. We minded ourselves, changing to a new topic.

"How long will the renovations take, Asahi-san?" Ryuuzaki asked, biting onto his lip. Renovations. A term for our new headquarters. It was in the country side. I have gotten a look at the 3D animation of it. It was a modern house. A few glass walls, the basement would be filled with computers, and such. The house was powered by solar panels, and let in lots of natural light. It just looks like a regular rich summer house. The trees were blocking the view from the highway.

"Yeah! Misa wants out of these stupid dorms. Bleh!" the blond stuck out her tongue in a disgusting manner. "Misa's roommates are total stuck up snobs!" she added on to our cover, inspecting her nails. She may be a pain sometimes, but she knows when it's time to do her own thing at the right time. She latched herself on to me, and I gave her a smile. So fake, but it's tolerable.

"Eh, right.." my dad's raspy voice floated in the air, it was an awkward atmosphere, thanks to the twins. "The renovations could take a few weeks. The carpenter and architects are being called regularly to check in on how it's going. One of the construction workers have had an accident and the work will be delayed." He tightened his loosened tie.

"Aww! Misa doesn't belong here, though!" she cried out, stomping her foot.

"Well, sorry for bringing you kids out of duties!" Matsuda said, putting on a smile, "Now, go be with friends, it's adult talk now!" He laughed happily. Ironic Ryuuzaki isn't in on this. Outside the door, we heard scruffs repeatedly. The sound of two people running away. They died down and I smirked.

Misa went off to her dorm room, Ryuuzaki and I went off to the Host Club. Who know what's bound to happen after the little eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Chapter 7 of <strong>Hide and Seek<strong>. Thanks for the lovely reviews, etc, etc.


	8. E I G H T

... I wouldn't be here if I created such amazing anime series... So therefore, I do not own Ouran or DN.

* * *

><p>Light<p>

I could say this day was just getting better and better by the minute. Ryuuzaki and I headed towards the abandoned music room. It was nice to know what might be coming in for us but the anticipation and suspense of not knowing just exactly what were in for was eating at me.

We were at the door, I could faintly hear that they're all talking. Discussing something amongst themselves. Ryuuzaki knocked on the door before entering. I followed closely behind. The host club stared at us like we've got a monster trailing behind. I wanted to know something. They know something and I was determined to find out.

"Ryuga! Asahi! Nice to see you again! I hope whatever was wrong is all right now!" Tamaki boasted, putting his arms around our shoulders and bringing us in the room. Kyoya was glaring at his book, scribbling harshly at it. The girls have left, so there weren't any costumers around. Just the host club. Looked like it was almost over with. Then we can finally have a talk with the rest of the task force without being interrupted.

"It's nice to see you, too." Ryuuzaki said, thumb resting at his lip. He gave a nice genuine smile that could make anybody swoon. Tamaki blushed and hurried us into a separate room. There were curtains hanging, and a note that said 'change rooms.' The twins brought out chairs and sat us down. I got comfy, waiting for the questions to bomb down at us. An idiot who's IQ below 10 could predict what would happen and be accurate with it. Ryuuzaki lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. A white stick of a lollipop was sticking out of his mouth.

Each host stood before us. Standing in a way it looks like they are posing for a photo shoot. "Well, Light, Hideki. What brings you to Ouran?" Kyoya asked.

"For education." I said briefly.

"But this little information I have says you have finished your high school and moved on to university, already." Kyoya said, looking in his book. He flipped a few pages before continuing. "Light Yagami." He glared at me through his specks.

"What's with the false names?" Tamaki asked, wearing a detectives cape. It was so silly trying to take these guys serious. I rolled my eyes. Questions bombarded on the two of us

"What's this about catching Kira?" honey asked in a curious but casual manner. This seemed to hit Ryuuzaki the most.

"I underestimated you guys. I guess since you know the majority of our plans, there's no point is trying to cover it up." the raven haired male said, biting his thumb, "Everything you heard and said is true, but that is all I will say. The false names, it is that they are false names to hide our identity from Kira. Everything else is confidential, and most positive will be kept a secret." It seemed to be only small amounts of information we gave, but it was a huge deal. Kira's a huge deal, knowing that people know that we're here to catch Kira. It could go so wrong.

They could be Kira supporters, or connected with Kira in a way. Suspicions of Kyoya being or connected with Kira sparked myself and Ryuuzaki. We should be investigating these people. Not the other way around. These guys are so amateur at this, Kyoya excluded since he found out most of the information. We have to be discreet about sharing. It's not kindergarten anymore, where sharing is caring. It's the real world. Where secrets are kept, caring isn't shared among others, sharing is a hard thing to do. Simply knowing what's happening all around is great and bad. Kira is involved with the world now.

"What about you, Ryuuzaki? Is that your real name, or is it an alias, as well?" Hikaru and Kaoru circled him like he was a beast, trying to get a reaction out of the dark eyed man. They'd find out eventually, so no point in saying yes.

"No, Ryuuzaki isn't my real name. I guess you could say it's a nickname I've been given by my caretakers. Only two people know my real name, and I plan to keep it that way." Bullshit. The task force knows that Ryuuzaki is an alias you gave yourself. He makes it sound convincing, though.

"One more question." specks said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose bridge. "The four new teachers. You seem to be on familiar grounds with them."

"Asahi-san is my father." I muttered, avoiding eye-contact. "Yagami-san." I corrected myself. "Ryuuzaki is a friend from college, the rest are my father's companions."

* * *

><p>I really don't like the thought of people knowing that we're undercover. Or the fact that we fessed up completely without consulting the rest of the task force. They understood that we were undercover spies of sorts, working under the great detective L's name. Ryuuzaki brought that one up, though. They understood that we had connections to L. I have a feeling that Ryuuzaki might be going somewhere with this, he wouldn't just give out confidential information like that. So he has to be plotting something up for future use.<p>

We were in our dorms after the supposed interview. "Ootori, I may have worked with them awhile back. They have a private police force of one hundred people." Ryuuzaki crouched in his position, stacked sugar cubes on the nightstand. "It was on the Murder Case of Tsuki Hanako." I remember hearing her name on TV. She was sexually assaulted by foreigners. Killed off days later. The trio who assaulted her were no more, and their lives were taken away by Kira. They pleaded so much forgiveness after pleading guilty. They begged for their lives on TV, to spare them one more chance. Then they were wiped off, in the middle of court.

Kira and his antics. When will the day Kira pleads for forgiveness to the world? He's a monster himself, as most people know.

"What have you decided on doing about this problem peice?" I asked, resting my hand in my hands. He looked at me.

"Nothing." That's all he said, he had nothing to do about this. "We wait it out. Kira will know we're here soon and will wipe out anyone in his way." does he not care the well-being of the other students.

"And what about the students..?" I ask, trying to catch on with his crazy antics.

"There's a chance one or two will be manipulated by Kira's hands, and there's a chance no one will. We're just gonna have to leave it and wait til he finds us." He explained. Wait til the count down is over.

"We should probably inform the others about this little peice." I said, getting up to tell the rest of the task force about the incident we had moments ago.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 is done, hopefully it's okay. I decided to post it up because theres a moth in my room, and I fear that it will eat me..and that I don't know where it went. Next chapter few chapters, and I'm sorry for the long wait of the yaoi, or shounen-ai, but I promise you, the next few chapters will contain yaoishounen-ai, just a warning.


	9. S E V E N

I do not own Ouran or DN.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS<strong>

"You wanna know a clue?" a certain shinigami stated, flying through the streets of Tokyo. Thousands of people filled the streets, talking in their native tongue. Lights were flashing, cars drove by, and people were asking other people to buy papers on Kira and L. The hot topic of Tokyo for almost a full entire year. In a certain area where they walked by, a small earthquake happened. A few people stopped by the watch it, but it didn't last more than 4 seconds. Then they went by like nothing happened. Yes, I was in a country that was prone to having an earthquake happen every 5 minutes.

"Like you would give me a clue." I muttered in English, fastening the trench coat around myself.

"He doesn't have the death note of him right now. So his lifespan is showing. That Death note you have with you right now used to be owned by the Second Kira," Ryuk pointed towards my bag, where the Death Note currently was. The shinigami ghosted over many people, floated right through them.

"Is that so? Let's get to Misa, then. The Second Kira was working with the First, weren't they?" the Shinigami gave an ungodly smirk.

"She was so nice," The shinigami irked the American boy to no end with knowing the Kira's. It's something I knew what I wanted.

"Misa is said to having a photo shoot near the university for advertising the newest Lolita-wear. It's scheduled to be at 2:30pm at the nearest park." That's where I was headed right now. We walked some ways, til we got to the university. Young adults filled the campus. But I wasn't here to be educated. I fully planned out what I would do. If it didn't work out, I would make it work out with a little tweaking.

It was true that there were people with cameras, and lights, filling the grounds of the park. People walked by interested, watched a little, and then left. I could see my target. Misa Amane. I wondered when she would be finished with the photo shoot. I looked around, trying to find some way to get to her. I could either risk it, or wait it out. But I was fucking impatient. Really_ fucking_ impatient. Ryuk suggested that we walk around and look for an apple stand, or just any fruit stand in general. For an apple. A fucking great idea, right? Ha ha, no.

"You don't know what it's like to be 'apple-free'" the shinigami started. I honestly couldn't care that he goes through 'soberness' after not eating an apple. "I go through withdrawal! It's horrible, you definitely wouldn't like it," he said again, floating carelessly behind me. I sighed and ran a hand through my pale blond hair. I walked away, hoping to find something for amusement or anything.

Ryuk and I walked for fifteen minutes before coming up to a news stand. A middle-aged Japanese woman came up to me, a newspaper in hand. I smiled politely at her, using my eyes to see her name. It's not like she's doing anything bad. I'm just curious to know names. I fished in my bag for my wallet, handing her the exact amount of change before leaving with newspaper in tow.

I looked at the headline, 'MISA BACK IN SCHOOL? FASHION OR EDUCATION?' I looked back in the direction where I came from, Misa's in school now? I read on. I found out interesting facts. Well, they're rumours, but there's a photo of Misa in a big poofy yellow uniform. Well, it could be Misa, because the photo was taken from far away. She was standing with two other guys in a blue blazer and black dress pants. Boys uniform. I've seen a few of these uniforms around, just which school were they from? I never actually looked because it seemed pointless. I read on, looking for the info that I wanted. Silently demanded. Which school?

I grinned when I saw the name of the school. Ouran Academy. I'm getting so close to finding my God. I can almost feel it underneath the tips on my fingers. I walked around the block, heading into another direction towards the park. It died down a little, the photographers, the artists, and the gaffers were putting away all their supplies. I spectated the whole area before landing my eyes on a petite blonde girl. She was getting ready to leave, but it wasn't my target. I scanned the area again, before seeing another blonde in Lolita clothing. Target found.

As I walked up to her, a tall male stopped me from approaching her. Mogi Kanzo. "Excuse me, sir. But you do not have authorization to enter this area." He said in a deep gruff voice. I glared and looked around. Too many witnesses. I couldn't just whip out my notebook and write his name down. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He said. It would be useless to even kill without knowing what he has done, and it would probably do no good to my God if he finds out that I killed an innocent person.

A laugh came from behind me, '**_Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk_**,' I was irritated. What was he laughing about now? I wanted to know what he knew. Fuck. If looks could kill, he would be dead in a matter of a second. Maybe even less than that. I looked over to Misa, who was running towards us.

"Moji-san! Nice work today!" I looked around to see if there was a 'Moji' near. Nope. Just myself and Mogi. Eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Yes, Misa! You did well today! Keep up the good work!" Mogi Kanzo said, eyes brimming with tears.

"Who is this?" she looked over to me with a big smile. I smiled back, happily taking her hand in mine.

"I'm such a big fan of you, Misa." Action, and I put on a show. She smiled back and shook my hand.

"Well, since you know my name, what's yours?" She asked me, would it really matter if I gave her my name? I checked out to see if she had a life-span. Nope. She's the second Kira. I'm so sure of it now.

"Lucas." I said, excited. So close to you now, Kira. I reached into my pocket for a page from the death note. If she can just touch it, I can show her my shinigami. Let's hope this ends better than I hope it does. "Can I have an autograph?" I pulled out a pen, to make it more believable.

"Sure, Misa is always happy to sign autographs." She grabbed the pen out of my hand, and then the paper. I smirked as she froze. She looked up at me, then looked behind. She froze for a few more moments, and I stood there, waiting for another emotion other than shock. She looked into my eyes again. She wrote something on the paper and handed it back to me. I hoped she didn't write her name. "Moji-san, can you please put my stuff in the car?" she smiled delightfully. I looked down to see words like 'Miss Arane.' It was close to her name, but it wasn't exactly a name, either. Maybe for show to the ass here who wouldn't let me see her.

"Sure, Miss Amane!" He smiled and scurried off. Misa gave me a deadpanned look.

"You tried to kill me." she said, pointing her finger at me. I gave a confused look.

"Well, I couldn't exactly take out my notebook with Mogi watching." I said, rolling my eyes. She widened her eyes a bit more.

"You have the eyes?"

"Don't you?"

"No, I was ordered to not do the trade." she explained. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Ordered? By who?" I asked, I just might get the information out of her.

"She's smarter than you think," Ryuk laughed behind me. Misa's eyes adorned to Ryuk.

"Ryuk! Nice to see you again." She smiled. I looked around, hoping no body heard, or snapped their gazes at us. The two began to quietly converse with each other until I had enough.

"Misa, where the fuck is Kira?" I asked, letting my irritation show. She squeaked.

"He's not exactly Kira right now.." she said quietly. "We should talk later in private, though." She said with a smile. She took out some paper and wrote down when and where to meet up. I took it and watched her walk away. I sighed, I hadn't even fully got my answer. Well, she's up to meet up again, and that should be interesting.

* * *

><p>WELL. There you have it, sorry for not uploading sooner, laptop went all bluh, so now I have a new one.<p>

Reviews are SOOO welcome here ^^


End file.
